


Sometime in the future when the Stargate Programme has been declassified, McKay has won his first Nobel, DADT has been repealed and Gay Marriage has been legalised in the US or Happy Holidays! (for short)

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing cards is a very serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime in the future when the Stargate Programme has been declassified, McKay has won his first Nobel, DADT has been repealed and Gay Marriage has been legalised in the US or Happy Holidays! (for short)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> So, I made a silly seasonal McNip & then had to write an even sillier - okay, totally cracked! - snippet to go with it. *g*  
> I've obviously been visited by the Ghost of Christmas Crazy. ;-)
> 
> For [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) & [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/)**xanthe** who both needed a smile. ♥

 

“I can’t believe you’re sending cards to all these people,” John said.

Rodney glanced over as John took an envelope from one of the piles currently littering their dining table.

“Hugo Ickerbod?” John read out loud. “Who the hell is Hugo Ickerbod?”

“Hmm?” Rodney muttered, signing a card with a flourish and stuffing it into a pre-addressed envelope. “Oh, from Northeastern. Hated the guy.”

“And Reggie Pearce?” John asked, eyebrows doing that pointy thing they sometimes did.

“Um, teaching assistant when I was an undergrad. Said I was a loser,” Rodney said, moving on to the next card. They were all of the same design; a ‘family portrait’ style that John had suggested - “Hey, we can wear hats! Come on, Rodney, it’ll be fun!”. Rodney had grudgingly agreed - he really couldn’t say no in the face of John’s goofy enthusiasm - and so Ronon had taken some shots by the tree in the gate room and, bizarrely, Rodney had liked them. Huh, and who knew the big guy would turn out to be such a great photographer once he got his hands on a camera, anyway? Of course, Rodney had had to insist that all his qualifications, awards, etc, and John’s full rank and commendations were printed on the ‘Greetings from the McKay-Sheppards’ section inside the card. Goofy only went so far, after all.

“Professor Ablehard?” John queried.

“Masters - told me I’d never amount to anything.”

John sighed, a fond, exasperated sound that Rodney heard a lot. “So, basically you’re sending holiday cards to all the people you hate and who belittled or snubbed you in the past?”

“Precisely,” Rodney nodded, sealing another envelope.

John picked up a card. “You know, you look kinda smug in this picture. How the hell can anyone look smug wearing a Santa hat?” he smirked. “I’m surprised you chose this one, you’re not even showing off your Nobel in the shot - it’s just you and me.”

“I know,” Rodney grinned gleefully. Who cared about Nobels when you had the hottest husband in two galaxies? “Now sit down, Colonel and start licking.”

And John did - just not the envelopes.

The end


End file.
